


I know you the best

by Absurd_Life_of_mine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absurd_Life_of_mine/pseuds/Absurd_Life_of_mine
Summary: Someone, once again, betrayed Thomas, and as always, Virgil was the one who hurts the most.But at least, he has Deceit.There is an implication of unsympathetic creativitwins but nothing too much
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	I know you the best

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Cry Baby" sang by Melanie Martinez

Virgil entered his room in tears. He knew this would happen, it always does. Thomas gets betrayed and it is always by the person Virgil is attached to the most. And it hurts him. It rips his soul apart because now, he is the reason Thomas is crying and in pain. Because he gets attached way too easily.

He doesn't care that everyone saw him cry and fall apart. He knows Roman will call him a cry baby anyways. And Remus...The twins never think before they speak. Virgil curled up on his bed, holding his knees close to his chest, shaking slightly from the sobs. They never think...

-Virgil? Are you alright?

Familiar kind voice asked as a gentle hand was placed on the top of his head. Virgil couldn't help but take the hand in his own and hold it tightly.

-I'm sorry for what happened.

-I never listen to you...And I should...You know better...

-No, Virgil...You just... _You seem to replace your brain with your heart, you take things so hard and then you fall apart._

Virgil sighed. As always, Deceit knew exactly how he feels and what is happening. He wanted to say something, to try to explain why is he like that, but the tears started choking him.

- _You try to explain but before you can start, those **cry baby** tears come out of the dark._

Virgil froze and looked up at Dee. He didn't expect to hear those two words come out of Deceit's mouth. It made his eyes cry rivers in seconds, holding onto Dee's hand for life. 

_-Someone's turning the handle to that faucet in your eyes, they're pouring out where everyone can see..._

Dee slowly pulled his hand out of Virgil's grip to move the already wet hair out of boy's eyes. Virgil's chest was in pain, like his heart was trying to break out, like it wanted to reach out for Dee's comfort.

_-Your heart's too big for your body it's why you won't fit inside, they're pouring out where everyone can see..._

Dee took off his gloves, grabbed a tissue from his pocket and whipped Virgil's cheeks. The boy was red from all the crying and obviously touch starved as he was leaning into Dee's every touch.

_- **They** call you **"cry baby, cry baby"** , but you don't fucking care. **"Cry baby, cry baby"** , so you laugh through your tears. **"Cry baby, cry baby"** , 'cause you don't fucking care. Tears fall to the ground, you just let them drop._

-I know...I should tell them to stop, but I can't...

Dee sighed and pulled Virgil close to him, so the boy's head was in his lap, as he traced random patterns on his back. He knew Virgil loved that. It made him calm down.

_-You're all on your own and you lost all your friends. You told yourself that, it's not you, it's them..._ Which is true. They left you.

Virgil felt another wave of tears leaving his eyes in warm streams. It was stronger than him. 

_-You're one of a kind and no one understands...But those **"cry baby"** tears keep coming back again..._

Virgil could hear the spite in Dee's voice when he said those two words. He knew Dee wasn't actually calling him a cry baby. 

_-Someone's turning the handle to that faucet in your eyes, they're pouring out where everyone can see. Your heart's too big for your body, it's where your feelings hide. They're pouring out where everyone can see._

Dee always knows everything. He knows because he cares. Virgil is his family, as much as he dislikes the word, Virgil and he are just that close. 

_- **They** call you **"cry baby, cry baby"** , but you don't fucking care. **"Cry baby, cry baby"** , so you laugh through your tears. **"Cry baby, cry baby"** , 'cause you don't fucking care. Tears fall to the ground, you just let them drop. _

_**Cry baby, cry baby, you just let them drop. Cry baby, cry baby, you just let them drop.** _

It echoed through Virgil's mind. He knew that Dee is only trying to help, but hearing those words so many times, made him cry again. Then he felt something fall on his face. A drop of water. He looked up to see Dee smiling through his tears.

_-I look at you and I see myself and I know you better than anyone else...._

Virgil quickly got up to comfort Dee. He never saw him cry...

_-And I have the same faucet in my eyes so your tears are mine..._

Virgil whipped Dee's tears away and hugged him tightly. He never thought that Dee felt that much. That he felt as much. He never even thought about Dee crying. 

- _ **They** call me **"cry baby, cry baby"** , but I don't fucking care. **"Cry baby, cry baby"** , how I laugh through my tears..._

Dee returned the hug, holding the boy close to him. Virgil was sitting halfway on Dee's lap, holding onto him for dear life.

_-" **Cry baby, cry baby"** , 'cause I don't fucking care. Tears fall to the ground, I just let them drop._

**_Cry baby, cry baby.....I just let them drop....Cry baby, cry baby....You just let them drop...._ **

It all echoed in Virgil's mind, but it didn't make him cry anymore. It made him want to scream at the twins. What they are doing to him, they once did to Dee, and Virgil would kill, for his family.

_**They call you cry baby, cry baby.....I just let them drop.......Cry baby, cry baby.....You just let them drop** _

It echoed until Virgil's sadness turned to anger. He won't let the twins hurt Deceit or him anymore. 


End file.
